The real reason Tom and Daria broke up
by bakura'skeeper
Summary: Daria feels strange in her relationship when the subject of sex is brought up. Trent deal withhis own problems.Will these two finally get together? Read and find out! chap 6 up
1. Default Chapter

Daria: I hate doing these things.  
  
Jane: I'll do it. Bakura'sKeeper doesn't own Daria.  
  
Me: Thanks, Jane.  
  
The Real Reason Daria and Tom broke up  
  
Chapter 1  
"Why not?" Tom asked arms folded. They were in Tom's bedroom making out when Tom's hand went lower then it should have. Now this is starting to get out of hand. Daria fixed her bra before getting up and smoothing down her skirt. It wasn't the first time he had done something like this.  
"You know I've been real patinet with you." Tom spat almost accusingly. How can I put this words he'd understand without damaging his ego?  
"I'm just not ready." That should do it. Tom brought his hands up to his temples.  
"Want me to take you home then?" She shook her head.  
"I'll walk." I don't know why I just don't give in. She suddenly remembered Britney who was currently pregant and sobbing. Daria soon found herself on Jane's street. Her heart stopped upon seeing Monique's car in front of the door. In the car,  
"That's it! Trent I've had it with you!" Monique shierked. Trent went for the door.  
"Look, Monique, I don't agrue anymore. This isn't working." He said in that drawl Daria always loved.  
"It hasn't been working for a while now." She muttered. Then stop going back out with me! He burned to shout.  
"Is that why you cheated then?" He asked getting out of the car. There was slienece.  
"That's what I thought." He slammed the door behind him finally free of his greatest love and muse. Daria stopped dead in her tracks as their eyes met. For her it always felt like the first time he looked at her. Monique had sped off.  
"Hey Daria." He seemed to be waiting for her. She quickened her pace.  
"Wanna see Janey?" He asked. She nodded. Sure why not? They walked in slienece into the house. Should I talk to him or go find Jane? Did she see what happened?  
"I guess I'll see you around." He headed toward the basement. Daria did something that surprised them both. She grabbed his arm. Electricity passed between them as they locked eyes. Oh God. Daria thought as her face turned a familar shade of red. She retracked her hand. Trent looked slightly disappointed at her sudden change of mind.  
"You want to talk about it?" Daria asked heart in her chest. Trent nodded. What am I doing? 


	2. chapter2

Daria: I hate doing these things.  
  
Jane: I'll do it. Bakura'sKeeper doesn't own Daria.  
  
Me: Thanks, Jane.  
  
The Real Reason Daria and Tom broke up  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Daria had only seen part of Trent's room from when Sprial were praciting. She tried not to show her exictment and her disgust as she enter the pig sty Trent dwelled in. Trent shoved some clothes off his bed.  
"You can sit here if you want." Daria forced a smile as she sat. Again there was slienece. Trent stared at the cool beauty before him. Great thing about Daria was that she didn't even know she was hot. I wondered if she still likes me. No, even if she did, she was with Tom. Besides Daria didn't seem like a lying, cheating bitch like Monique.  
"So... what happened. You had another fight?'' Daria asked slowly. Of course they did! Stupid! She mentally repremended herself.  
"Caught her cheating with Max." He didn't look at her as he said this. Ouch.  
"Well at least it wasn't Jesse." Why did I say that! Trent started to laugh which quickily became a cough.  
"You're funny Daria." He was smiling and again she was blushing.  
"So how was your date with Tom?" He asked. How did he know.... Right I told Jane.  
"It was great." Did he catch the sarcasm? Of course not. This is Trent we're talking about.  
"You guys having trouble too?" He shifted on the bed so he could stare at her directly. Should I tell him? Why not?  
''Have you ever dumped a girl for not putting out?'' Whoa. This was dangerous territory. All the girls he dated were always quick to give it up.  
"No." He repiled after what felt like forever. He's lying. 


	3. chapter 3

Daria: I hate doing these things.  
  
Jane: I'll do it. Bakura'sKeeper doesn't own Daria.  
  
Me: Thanks, Jane.  
  
The Real Reason Daria and Tom broke up  
  
Chapter 3  
"Did you two break up?" He asked suddenly after another spell of slience. She shook her head.  
"I think we're heading that way." She sounded sad but with Daria you could never tell.  
"Hey he should respect that you're not ready." A beat. " I would." Daria's face flushed almost crimson.  
"Well I guess after being with Jane he would expect differently of me. After all she did sleep with him when they first met." Daria suddenly felt bad about telling Trent about his sister's adventure.  
"Maybe that's the problem." Trent offered.  
  
"What exactly?" For once she was confused.  
"Knowing that Tom slept with Janey. Shit, that would make me uncomfortable too." Daria bit her lip. Was that really it?  
"Like you knowing about Monique and Max? Trent nodded.  
"Exactaly like that. I'm cool about a lot of things. My body ain't one of them.'Sides I don't know what kind of dieases Max might have given Monique." He repiled sourly. Daria tried not to laugh. For all she knew Trent had them too. What was up with that cough of his anyway. She side galnced the clock. Even- fifthteen. Way passed time for her to be home.  
"I gotta go." She rose trying not to step on anything valuable. Trent followed.  
"I could drive you." He offered.  
"Didn't Monique take your car?" Daria asked. She didn't really know whether or not it was his or hers. Trent shook his head yes.  
"I got the 'Tank' throught." They sped along in slience.  
"Uh.. bye Trent." She leaned over and kissed him quickily on the lips before running off. Why did I do that! Daria flew up to her room. I can't start a relationship with Trent! Jane and Tom would hate me! She threw herself on the bed. I'll try to mentally fix this before it gets out of hand. 


	4. chapter 4

Daria: I hate doing these things.  
  
Jane: I'll do it. Bakura'sKeeper doesn't own Daria.  
  
Me: Thanks, Jane.  
  
The Real Reason Daria and Tom broke up  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Morning came and despite last night Daria was at the Lane's ready to walk Jane to school.  
"Hey." Jane greeted. They were soon off to LawnDale High. With it being the last few days of senior year the day went by fast.  
  
Trent barely registered the quacking of his phone. What the-  
"Hello?" He rasped.  
"Trent, it's Jesse. Heard about Max and Monique. Want me to beat him up?" Trent scratched his head.  
"No, it's ok."  
"You sure?" Both Trent and Jesse were surprised at how calm he was being about this. Everyone knew how much Trent loved Monique.  
"We still got practice?" Jesse asked. Trent stare at the glowing red numbers on the clock: 2:45. Janey will be home soon.  
"Yeah." He was sitting up and hunting for pants. He had a bad habit of sleeping in his boxers lately or in nothing at all. (drool)  
"You, sure man?"  
"Hey, the Sprial lives on despite personal problems. 'Sides that's the type of thing that killed the Bettles." They hung up. Trent got to his feet and made his way upstairs. He needed a shower. The front door slammed shut annoucing the arrival of Jane and Daria. He caught sight of Daria. She blushed seeing him half dressed. Better make it a cold one.  
  
"Daria, are you alright? You look rather blotchy." Jane remarked staring hard at the red rash-like blush that had developed again.  
"I think I need to use the bathroom." Daria muttered rushing off. What's wrong with me? I haven't felt this way about Trent in a while.Daria pushed opened the bathroom door with ease. Why does she have this effect on me all of a sudden? Sure I've always had a thing for her. Trent thought as he worked his hand up and down his throbbing shaft. At the sound of the door he stopped short, frozen by fear. 


	5. chapter 5

Daria: I hate doing these things.  
  
Jane: I'll do it. Bakura'sKeeper doesn't own Daria.  
  
Me: Thanks, Jane.  
  
The Real Reason Daria and Tom broke up  
  
Chapter 5 OH...MY...GOD! Daria gasped mentally upon seeing the out line of Trent's naked body through the thin shower curtain. Maybe he didn't hear me come in. She kept her hand on the knob braced for escape.  
"Janey?" Trent called out hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was. There was a slience that comfirmed his suscipion.  
"Daria?" He said slower then usual. Daria swallowed.  
"Yes, Trent." Her voice was strained. There was another slience. I really have to go.  
"Uh, can I use the bathroom." Smooth Daria. Real smooth.  
"Sure. Just don't flush." He watched as Daria made her way toward the toliet. I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm in the bathroom with my bestfriend's very naked brother about to take a piss. She lifted her skirt carefully pulling down her panties as she sat. Is he watching me? Her eyes fell back to the curtain. Sure enough Trent was watching.  
"Could you turn the other way?"  
"Oh...sure." She could he was blushing because so was she. They both shared one thought: Jane would never let me live this down! Jane tried to contain her laughter as she leaned against the door. She wondered what was taking Daria so long and now she knew. Nervous, Daria fumbled with the roll of toliet paper. She wiped quickily before tucking her skirt into her underwear. That wasn't the worst part. Trent sheirked once as the toliet was being flushed. He knew because it was cold water flushing the toliet wouldn't have an effect but he screamed any way.  
"I'm sorry!" Daria cried out. Not really thinking clearly she pushed opened the shower curtain. They locked eyes.Daria reached out to touch Trent's face. What am I doing! Kiss him agian idiot! Jane couldn't stand it any more! To embrass or not to embrass? That is the question.  
"Hey, Daria!" Jane's jaw dropped at the scene before her. Daria and Trent's lips were only inches away from each other's They both stared in horror at Jane. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Daria pushed past Jane heading for the door. Trent grabbed up an towel chasing after her. Why the hell did I do that! Daria screamed at herself. She was outside now, running hard. Jane chewed out her brother as he hastily got dressed. Why did she run?  
"How could you! You know she's with Tom. And you're...you're...you're with what's her face!" Trent was tying his shoes.  
"We broke up."  
"What else is new?" He sighed. He wasn't in the mood for Jane's bullshit. He had to find Daria.  
"She cheated with Max." Jane suddenly swallowed her words.  
"I'm sorry. But that still doesn't give you the right to ruin Daria's relationship." Trent snatched up his car keys. Jane was still trailing behind spewing curses at him. He ignored her. He opened the door to find Jesse standing there with the other band memebers. He barely glanced at Max.  
"I gotta go. Something came up." He moved by them. None of them said a word. Daria could barely see through the tears that were falling now but she could make out Tom's rusty hunk of junk parked in front of her house. Damnit.  
  
Trent pressed his foot down on the gas petal hard. Gotta find her. Gotta find her. He ran the those words over and over again in his mind. A new thought came to mind: What are you going to say to her when you do?  
  
Daria slowed her pace hoping that Tom didn't notice her. I could always slip in from the back door. She shook her head. No, that's Quinnish. She swallowed.  
"Hey, Tom."  
  
A heaviness settled over Trent as he watched them disappear into the house. I scared her off. Jerking the wheel hard, he went into a u-turn making his way back home. 


End file.
